Pink Cupid Circleing
by Sandriver
Summary: Takao has a crush on Kai, Kai is crushing on Rei, who is crushing on Max and Max is falling for Taka. In the midst of this, they go skinny dipping.
1. Default Chapter

Pink Cupid Circling ~ by Sandriver  
  
Very, very much dedicated to my Yami Gull, her koi Thes and especially my best friend and muse Amen kun. Thanks for all the great times and for the Cd, flowers, Cake, and everything else.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Beyblade, I don't own any of the characters, I probably don't own plot either, since it's probably been used before as well. Actually, think of it this way: If I *did* own them, why the hell would I write this? I mean, I ask you.  
  
I did not write this to get flamed. (Go figure.) If you don't like guy guy romance/smut stuff, shotty off!  
  
Anyway, I wrote this to be a fluffy comedy and romance and sorta kinda longish PWP. With evil Kenny, yes. very evil porno loving Kenny. Mwa ha ha ha. Enjoy. (And thanks to Pink Fairy. ^-^ )  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takao, mind blank like usual, was lying corpse like on his bed in Tokyo, puddleing in his own sweat. This heat wave was really, really getting to him, if he wasn't careful, he'd end up drowning in his sleep or something ridiculous like that. Or jump off a bridge maybe, or move to far northern Canada. Why in hell was it so frickin hot here?! Nothing good could come from this heat, nothing, only maybe Daichi blessed silence. I guess even his best friends mouth was to hot to be over worked. He groaned, rolled over and promptly fell off the low bed, smacking his head nicely on the nightstand in the process.  
  
"OW! Why is everything going wrong?!" he demanded of the empty air.  
  
A cold voice, decidedly not made from empty air calmly spoke up, "Maybe because your moping in your room puddleing in sweat?"  
  
Taka looked up and Kai, in all his disinterested, smirking glory, stood at his door, one hand on his hip, critically glaring at the boy on the floor, "I came over because I thought you might know where Rei was."  
  
"China?" said Taka blankly, standing up and wondering when he last changed his shirt.  
  
Kai got that odd look on his face like he was really resisting the urge to throttle someone, "No," he said slowly, so as not to lose his temper, "he flew in from his village in China yesterday with Dickinson. I thought you might know where he was."  
  
"No, why?" said Taka vacantly, gazing at the older boy.  
  
"Because I need his help with something," Kai said as he turned to walk out.  
  
"With what?" both bishonen turned to face the tall, golden eyed, long black haired Chinese hottie standing in the other door way, "And where's Max?"  
  
"Rei!" chirped Taka, "How are you? Max'll get here eventually, so will Daichi and Kenny I bet."  
  
"Oh good. I want to talk to him about something. It's great to see both of you, haven't seen you since, gods, since that last tournament where Kai and Tala faced off against Taka and Daichi!" Rei smiled and came to stand out of the roasting sunlight.  
  
Kai, effectively keeping quiet while watching Rei, finally spoke up, "Good to see you too, but I need your help with something."  
  
"Ok," Rei flicked his long rope of hair back over his shoulder and turned his full attention to the older boy, "what's up?"  
  
"It's Dranzer," he explained, "I thought that you might.talk to him."  
  
Rei blinked, "Sure, but why?"  
  
Kai ran a hand through his hair in a very un-Kai like fashion, "lately Dranzer seems to feel more and more like taking off, like Drigger did way back when."  
  
Rei could hardly forget, but before he could say anything, something small and red came bounding in the door and crashed into the opposite wall, closely followed by a very ticked off Max, who was skillfully caught by Rei before he had the chance to smack into the wall in the Daichi manor.  
  
"Oof," said Max, "Rei! When did you get here? Hey Kai! Hold Daichi for me will you? Hey Taka, thought I'd come by with Daichi, Kenny'll catch up in a minuet." Max didn't even take a breath.  
  
Everyone blinked and then simultaneously did as the blond blader had asked. Kai skillfully nabbed Daichi's sinfully red hair, Rei, after staring at Max like a daft idiot told him exactly when he'd arrived, and Taka, keeping one eye on Daichi's captor and the other on Max and Rei asked why they'd come.  
  
"Well, the story to why we came over is," began Max comfortably, raising his voice slightly over Daichi's, "Kenny and I were messing around with Dricel when Daichi popped in, buzzing about some girl or other, and said that we had to tell Kai because she had a huge crush on him so I said that we should go over to Taka's because Kai'd probably be at his house."  
  
Everyone quietly marveled at his ability to talk so long without breathing.  
  
"And." said Kai, still holding a writhing Daichi by the hair, while the green eyed scrappy shrimpboat tried to bite Kai's thumb off.  
  
"And so we were walking down the street and Daichi started. teasing me." Max finished the last sentence lamely, everyone knowing Daichi had said something pretty bad to get under Maxs skin so much.  
  
"What'd he say?" Rei asked darkly glaring at the thrashing redhead.  
  
Max looked a little uncomfortable, "Well, I was going to talk to you about that, um, I guess I just have to come out with it then," Max blushed winningly and looked down, "I'm, well, gay, and Daichi figured I out and was teasing me about.someone."  
  
Rei's heart promptly skipped a beat and he stared at Max unbelieving. Max was shooting glances at Taka, Taka was staring at Kai and Kai was staring hard at Rei. After this silent staring continued for a good twenty minuets, broken occasionally by Kai smacking Daichi to keep him quiet, Kenny popped in looking only mildly interested in the scene at hand.  
  
"Hi everyone, why is everyone staring at everyone else?" asked the data genius.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Kenny, then turned to stare at Max again.  
  
"Your gay Max?" Rei looked like he was going to start strewing roses.  
  
"Yup!" chirped Daichi, "and what's more, I am the only in this room who's straight!"  
  
Everyone turned a incredible shade of red and glared at the floor, although Kai looked like he was seconds from ripping Daichis head off and eating it.  
  
"And how might you know that?" Said Kenny, scrabbling for utterance.  
  
Daichi hooted, "because you all turned bright red right there!"  
  
This was too much for Kai, he had been tricked into admitting his sexual preference and Daichi would now pay for it. Hauling his arm back, he hucked the squalling red head out the door, where he was promptly glomped by an insignificant original character called Tanny who dragged him back to her world so she could properly ravish him. So much for him.  
  
This act of vengeance done, Kai stood surveying the room with a critical eye, daring anyone to speak.  
  
"Thanks, I think Kai," said Max slowly.  
  
"Yes," said Taka firmly, "thank you Kai, now, where were we?"  
  
"Everyone's gay," said Max wonderingly, "how cool is that?!"  
  
Kai groaned inwardly and spoke up wearily, "I was just asking Rei for help, Max wanted to talk to Taka and Kenny came attached to Max."  
  
"Oh right, I guess we should get on with that," said Rei, rather reluctantly following Kai out into the courtyard, leaving Max to Taka.  
  
"Ok, it would probably be better if I launch Dranzer in a battle," Kai reasoned, "Did you bring Drigger Rei?"  
  
"Of course," Rei replied affably, his mind on Max.  
  
They took their positions on either side of Taka's stadium in the center of the courtyard, and on Kenny's count down both launched their beyblades into battle.  
  
Kai, cautiously watching Rei as the boy was looking for a flaw in Dranzer, noted as he always did, the intense look of concentration on his face. Studying his lean form as the golden-eyed object of his affection watched Dranzer's movements.  
  
Finally, Kai turned his attention from the beautiful and (joyously) homosexual bishonen and back to the battle, where to his dismay, he found Rei royally beating the shit out of him. He promptly set lose the Dranzer and Rei responsively set lose the Drigger. They met head on and both were knocked out of the dish.  
  
Kai scowled, "Again?"  
  
"Sure," said Rei, a trickle of sweat running down his temple, "but just a sec." He untied his sash and pulled his Gi over his head, leaving him in just his baggy black pants and headband, tanned muscles of his back and chest damp from the heat. (A/N Drool)  
  
Kai, temporarily lost in a mad desire to leap across the stadium and lick the sweat off Rei's chest finally spoke, "good idea," he shrugged carelessly and stripped off his short sleeved jacket, the dark tank top underneath and finally untied his white scarf from around his neck and dropped it on the rest of his effects.  
  
Taka, glancing out the window, jerked, did a classic double take and then promptly started choking on his own saliva at the sight of Kai, with no shirt what so ever, while the deftly defined muscles of his damp chest rippled as he launched Dranzer in to the dish again. (A/N yum.) Yow, good thing it's hot in Tokyo today.  
  
With everyone thinking about how there crushes would look, (or were looking) without shirts (or other articles of clothing) all four boys had trouble concentrating on the battle at hand.  
  
Fortunately, Dizzy was recording everything for Kenny.  
  
With a final clatter, Dranzer fell aside, while Drigger zipped up to Rei's waiting hand.  
  
"You aren't focused Kai," Rei said a little sternly, "is anything wrong?"  
  
Kai, trying very hard to keep up good eye contact while still watching the sweat gloriously roll off the deftly defined muscles of Rei's tanned chest had to take a moment to compose himself.  
  
"I'm fine. What would you suggest?"  
  
"Focus more, don't let your attention be divided, no matter who the opponent." As Rei continued to give the team captain this excellent advise, Kai went back to drooling over the neko-jin's body.  
  
"Thanks Rei," Kai said after it looked like the other teen had finished.  
  
Rei nodded and together moved side by side back in to the shade of the main buildings, where Taka was quietly drooling at Kai.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You know Guys," said Rei, with a sudden inspiration, "We could go swimming, that would cool us down. A good drive in an Air Conditioned car and then a nice swim."  
  
They were all assembled and puddleing more then ever in Taka's room, Max and Rei stretched out on the floor, Taka draped cat like across his bed, Kenny sitting at the desk reviewing the Rei/Kai battles on Dizzi and Kai holding up the wall with his arms folded (1), glancing at Rei every now and then.  
  
"Good Idea," said Max drowsily "Where though? All the pools will be full."  
  
"There's a secret beach about an hour away," Rei suggested, "in the river, up the mountain, no one goes there 'sept me, I train there sometimes."  
  
"Woah," Taka made an huge effort and raised his head a few inches to look at Rei's body, spread corpse like across the floor boards, "eh heh. Not so sure about that dude."  
  
"Oh come on Taka it'll be fun. The river is freezing cold, comes down from the ice up there," He paused to yawn like a cat, tilting his head back on the floor, his still bare chest arching up, much to Kai's appreciation, "It would only take us a little while to get up there."  
  
"We should go," said Kai unexpectedly, he'd put his short sleeved jaket back on but his shirt and scarf were still lying discarded on the floor.  
  
Everyone stared at Kai, it was the first time he had spoken in three hours, not that that was exceptional by Kai standards but they all noticed that his hair was somewhat more spikey then usual (2).  
  
"Ok.." Said Taka slowly, "so One vote to go by Kai. Anyone else?"  
  
"I'm in naturally," said the half comatose Rei.  
  
"Two then, na, I'll go too, three. Max? Kenny?"  
  
"I side with the majority," said Kenny, not looking up.  
  
"I'm in if you are Taka," said Max sleepily.  
  
"Ok, Lets go," Taka stated firmly, shutting his eyes.  
  
No one moved.  
  
"It will be so nice to cool down finally," Max said still more sleepily.  
  
No one moved.  
  
"And it's sure been a while since we've gone swimming," Rei murmured, watching the light from the setting sun play on Max's closed eyes.  
  
No one moved.  
  
"I suppose I can work just as well on a insect ridden bit of a grassy bank then on a nice desk," grumbled Kenny.  
  
No one moved.  
  
"So It's defiantly a good Idea," Taka turned his head on the sheets, all the better to look at Kai.  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Your turn to say something pointless Kai," Rei said after about ten minuets of complete silence.  
  
Kai looked up and detached himself from the wall, "I'm going home."  
  
Taka jumped.  
  
"Oh come on Kai," he gabbled, "We were going swimming!"  
  
Kai looked at Taka coldly, "Who's driving? Your grandfather's away with Dickinson somewhere. How do we get there?"  
  
"I can drive us I guess, If we can drive one of the dojo cars," Rei sat up and blinked down at dozing Max.  
  
Kai stopped dead in the door way and turned to face the Chinese boy with an expression of near confusion, "How old are you Rei?"  
  
This was the first time Kai had ever shown an interest in any of his team mates personal lives outside of beybladeing. Everyone blinked and looked at one another, even Kenny.  
  
"I'm seventeen now, and my birthday was more then four months ago" Rei sniffed, "I was fourteen when the Bladebreakers were formed."  
  
"I'm sixteen, my birthday is in a couple weeks," Taka said, politely bewildered at this shift in conversation, "I was fourteen the day the bladebreakers were formed."  
  
"I guess I'm the youngest, I'm only fifteen, but my birthday is only eighteen days off," Kenny adjusted his glasses, "I should enter some personal data on the team to our website. And I was thirteen when we got together as well."  
  
Rei poked Max, who sleepily opened oh-so-cute sapphire eyes to peer at all of them groggily, "Eh? Oh, I'm sixteen as well, My birthdays in a month."  
  
Everyone looked at silent captain, then simultaneously; "Kai?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment, then spoke, "eighteen.today."  
  
Everyone stared at him, then simultaneously started howling.  
  
"Why didn't you TELL us that it's you fucking birthday today?!"  
  
"Why the hell can't you drive us?!"  
  
"So you were older then all of us all along?!"  
  
"WHY IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His last, by Kenny, shut everyone up nicely. Kenny then continued typing.  
  
Kai gave his famous icy death glare around the room, "I don't like people making a dramatic show about my birthday, which I barely notice, I can't drive yet because my damn grandfather had given me a chauffer and a limo, and obviously I was older all along."  
  
Since no one could think of anything else to say, they all got up and went out to the carport, borrowed a nice convertible BMW (Kenny was tucked into the trunk by default of being the smallest) and Rei, who was actually a good driver, whisked them away to the mountains.  
  
When they got to the river, it was almost dark, and the three quarter moon was blazing away behind a light screen of clouds.  
  
"Um.. Hey guys," Taka said in the dark of the car, "heh, we don't have swimming shorts."  
  
Rei was already padding through the sand of the beach, stripping off his gi and tossing it aside he called back, "So?"  
  
Everyone blinked, then were all surprised by Kai, who vaulted neatly over the door onto the scrubby grass, following Reis example. "Baka Hentai," they heard him mutter several times.  
  
"Um, Kai?" Taka tried hard not to stare at Kai's back and shoulders in the moonlight. His Hair was still abnormally spikey.  
  
Kai glared at Taka, eyes strangely narrowed glittering like moonlight on ice, "This is what Rei wanted. And considering he has the keys, and is the only one who can drive, and that we are over and hours drive from any civilization, I think that it's in our best interest to humor him."  
  
"You always were a bright one Kai!" Rei, padding along the calm water line like a black cat in boxers called up to them smugly, "Come ON! Or you stay here over night."  
  
Everyone vaulted out of the car, then on an afterthought, opened up the trunk and let Kenny come out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ten minuets later, four very naked Bladebreakers were circling in the cold mountain river under the moon, entertained by the musical sounds of Kenny typing away on shore, and of Taka's complaining.  
  
"Rei you Hentai! This is to cold, I am going to catch hypothermia! Why do I feel like were going in circles! Being hot was better! Hey, were creating a whirlpool, I haven't noticed that, lets go faster! I can't believe how cold this is!" and so on.  
  
Kai was rapidly loosing patients with Taka, Max was wondering how much Taka could talk in one night (which led him to think of how that energy could be spent *differently* in the night, which caused him to smirk) and Rei was wondering why in hell Max was smirking, and also thinking that this cool water was feeling rather good on certain areas of his body.  
  
Kenny was taping the entire scene on Dizzy of course.  
  
"Hey guys, you know what we should try tonight?" Max's cheery voice cut through Tyson's whining like nothing else.  
  
The choice of words causing said Taka to blush, he replied haltingly, "What's that Maxie?"  
  
"Truth or Dare!"  
  
There was a deathly hush as everyone stopped moving but was obligingly pushed around the circle anyway due to the current they had worked up.  
  
"Good idea," said Yami Kai, "Max you start, we'll go counter clock-wise from there."  
  
"Great!" Max chirped, and plowed on into his first dare while everyone else was still recovering from mild shock, "Ok, Taka, Truth or Dare."  
  
Take who was still reeling from this sudden change in conversation and also feeling rather hungry at the moment, said the first thing that popped into his head, "Truth."  
  
"How many times do you masturbate in a day?" the cheerful voice and the shinning sky blue eyes of innocents completely belied the words he had spoken, Rei hastily swallowed his own tongue to keen from laughing, Taka gaped and stopped moving, then was knocked over by the current, and even Kai snorted briefly with laughter.  
  
"Remember Taka, tell the truth," Rei teased.  
  
"Oh go catch a cannonball you losers. And two at most." Taka was the definition of Crimson as he glared into the water while Rei and Max hooted.  
  
Rei went next, "ok, Max, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth" chirped Max.  
  
Rei thought for a moment then grinned wickedly, "What would your kinkie sex toy be?"  
  
Max even had a moment of gagging on own tongue in shock moment, then after another of thought he said hesitantly, "um. handcuffs I guess." The pink stain across Max's cheeks was possibly the cutest thing any of them had ever seen.  
  
"Aw, widdle Maxie, your so cute!" Taka laughed, glancing behind him.  
  
Max blushed even deeper at that complement.  
  
"Rei, Truth or Dare?" Kai stared at the soaking rope of carefully wrapped raven hair a few paces on front of him.  
  
"Um. I guess I'll go with the general movement and go with truth."  
  
"What is our favorite place to be touched or petted sexually? Besides the obvious place of course."  
  
Everyone found it amazing that Kai could sound as disinterested talking about kinkie secrets as what Max's progress in training had been that day.  
  
Rei thought for a moment as he untangled his tongue from his tonsils, then said, "besides the obvious place? Um, my neck I guess, then my abs." Blushing splendidly, Rei stared hard at the water, waiting for a shark or something to come and drag him away.  
  
Max and Taka giggled until he spoke up again, "Ok! My turn!!!" Taka was almost prancing, "Kai, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What's your kinkiest sexually fantasy?"  
  
Kai didn't miss a beat, "Me trying someone in clubbing clothes to the bed, cutting the clothes off them teasing them for hours before proceeding to very very rough sex."  
  
Rei looked behind him unbelieving at Kai after what he had just heard. It was *damn* fortunate that the water was so cold. That was one *very* nice fantasy.  
  
"Ok, Max, back to you," Taks skipped merrily again.  
  
"Taka, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare," taka said boldly, his heart fluttering, this direction of conversation was entertaining but quite dangerous.  
  
Max smirked evilly, "First, Kai move into the center of the whirlpool so that you don't get pushed by the current."  
  
Somewhat to everyone's surprise, Kai did as he was told, looking stolidly at max.  
  
"Ok, now, Taka, kiss him."  
  
Rei gaped, then grinned, Max smirked evilly, Taka stared at Max as Kai death glared him.  
  
"Um." Taka licked his lips nervously, /shit shit shit/ he thought, /I am going to kill max right after I thank him on bended knee./ "Kai?"  
  
"It's a dare," Kai looked at Taka expressionlessly, though inside he was cursing Max for all he was worth. The kid was going to be running laps for a month.  
  
Taka moved into the center of the whirlpool before Kai, looking up at the taller teen worriedly, "you sure?"  
  
Kai huffed a little, impatient with taka for being a wimp, "am I that repulsive?"  
  
Ok, that was it.  
  
Linking one arm over Kai's neck, he pulled the older teen's face down and caught Kai's lips with his own, letting his other hand run over the Hiwatari's wet chest as their bodies were pulled together, both of them moaning into the kiss as their stirring erections brushed against each other. As Taka sucked and nibbled on the older teens lip, Kai's arms wrapped protectively around Taka's smaller form, pulling them even closer and holding Taka firmly against his naked body and letting his hands stroke quietly over the smaller one's back. Deepening the kiss heatedly, both boys groaned as their bodies rocked instinctively towards each other, forcing more friction onto their already hardening cocks.  
  
Rei and Max gaped, at a total loss for words as the two opposite personality of the team sucked each other's faces off.  
  
"Good dare Max," Rei said, his voice breathless as he resisted the urge to jump the blonde, *DAMN* good thing the water was cold; though he was sure the temperature was rising.  
  
Breaking apart finally in desperate need of air, Taka and Kai stood panting in each others arms as they both tried to remember simple things, like what their names were and who the other person they were with was. Once this last point was realized both leaped away from each other, blushing furiously as they resumed their previous pattern around the man made whirlpool.  
  
Rei, giggling senselessly, waited a few seconds to regain control over his voice and let Kai and Taka recover, "Ok maxie, truth or dare?  
  
Max giggled, "well dare was certainly, interesting," he paused for a moment allowing himself a dirty mental image of a Kai/Max/Taka threesome, "so Dare."  
  
Rei thought for a moment then with an inspiration, "French kiss Taka and feel him up."  
  
"What?!" shrieked Max, that was to far. No way in hell. even if the idea had been living in his dreams for the last two years.  
  
Kai shot a quick thank you smirk to Rei before he repeated, "It's a dare. Do it max."  
  
"What?!" now Taka was shrieking. No way after that kiss was he going to get himself into this kind of situation with his best friend.  
  
Rei glared at max who just dropped a bit a the hinges, "Get into the center of the whirlpool taka."  
  
Taka gaped then, catching the glare from Kai, did as the blonde had told him, standing nervously under the scrutiny of the three other boys.  
  
Max timidly stepped in before him, blushing silvery in the moonlight, "Taka?"  
  
Takao summoned up all of his courage and mock huffed, "ya, I'm sure, you can't be much worse then Kai right?"  
  
Max blinked and then his eyes turned stele, glinting chips of sky blue ice in the moonlight.  
  
Closing the gap between them in a heartbeat, he took Taka's jaw in one pale hand, holding Taka still while he met the genki boys already bruised lips with his own. His other hand roamed across the older teens back while he nibbled roughly on Taka's lower lip, demanding entrance, while he hooked one pale leg around Taka's hip and thigh, causing both teens to moan as their erections were forced into closer contact. Max's tongue darted inside the older bishonen's mouth, tracing along Taka's tongue lightly, forcing Taka to react. Rocking his hips against Max's, taka let his hands fist in the soft golden hair while the fine boned, pale skinned hands of his best friend moved lower and lower down his back and hips.  
  
Growling with want, Max let his hands dip below the water to stoke the smooth curves of Taka's ass, making the teen practically whimper for more, then groan as Max squeezed the cheeks briefly before allowing his first finger to creep down the crack in Taka's ass to tease at the opening. Taka broke the kiss and tossed his head back, surprisingly long hair touching the water to swirl softly in current. Max immediately began sucking and nibbling at one side of the newly exposed skin of Taka's neck while continuing to tease the older teen mercilessly. Baring his neck entirely Taka surrendered all control and moaned quietly "oh, gods Max. There, please."  
  
Rei was having very hard time to keep a normal breathing rate while his heart was demanding a launch into hyperventilation. He hoped dearly Kai was having the same sort of trouble but was not prepared to glance over his shoulder to show off his probably fantastic blush. The cold water helped, but not much.  
  
Kai was feeling mildly jealous of Max but above that, beginning to realize that cold river water was evidently not going to help him out much longer. Superb self-discipline was all that was keeping him from (a) jumping Rei right there and taking him, and (b) having heart palpitations at the thought.  
  
Finally detaching themselves and returning to earth, both boys leapt away from each other realizing what exactly they had been doing for the last five minuets. Taka was certain that he was going to have to blush permanently after tonight. Max was not quite sure were that flood of passion and boldness had come from. Both boys had a raging erection that was refusing reason or cold water.  
  
Rei cleared his throat after a moment of silence, "er, Kai, your turn to ask."  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
Rei gulped, "Dare."  
  
"Give Max a hand job, I'm sure he needs it after that scene with taka."  
  
Rei gaped at Max, who was still gaping at Kai. "What?!" they both exploded.  
  
Kai death glared Max, "Get in the middle of the circle Max. Rei, I dare you to give Max a hand job!"  
  
Rei gulped again and looked at max, who stood in the center of the whirlpool already staring at the water and now a healthy crimson colour. Still slowly spinning nervously around the blonde, max answered the unasked question with his natural humor and carefree attitude, "well Rei, I guess I do need it."  
  
Rei's pupils suddenly dilated, his eyes narrowing with want.  
  
He was suddenly directly behind Max in the center, tan hands creeping over the pale solders as the surprisingly sharp teeth nibbled and finally bit down semi hard and cat like on the curve of Max's neck, making the small teen shudder and lean back fully into Rei's arms, tilting his head to give Rei more room as his slender arms came up above his head to stoke the raven hair. The blonde moaned as Rei's hands crept lower down his chest, stroking, tracing, feeling every inch of the delicately defined muscles of the pale chest under his power.  
  
Gently stroking Max's length with just his fingertips, Rei allowed himself a small smirk of triumph when Max cried out and made a compulsive movement towards him. Lightly curving his hand to hold Max loosely, he began a soft and uneven pace, making Max whimper as he was racked with unpredictable pleasure as the Neko jin light grip slowly became firmer and more even. Max was soon thrusting up to meet that pace, unconscious of everything but the feel of Rei's strong sure body against his, Rei was sucking and toying with Max's ear and shoulder by turns, unable to get enough of this gorgeous creature as his hand moved fluently over Max's hard erection.  
  
Max's slim hips were bucking instinctively under Rei's touch now, and biting his lip so hard he could feel blood on his teeth, the cold water prolonging the orgasm for record time until finally, he screamed Rei's name and came with a rush he hadn't known existed, waves of the orgasm coiling around him and forcing him away from reality and above the clouds. Rei simply held the golden boy in his arms, still sucking lightly on his neck until he felt Max come back to reality, turning the little ones head gently, he kissed max softly, feeling Max smile quietly into his mouth as one pale hand came to cup one side of Rei's face gently.  
  
Both Taka and Kai were, by now, supremely wishing that they were either (a) alone in a bathroom somewhere so they could finally beat off, or (b) alone with their crush letting them beat off for them. Taka was panting harshly as he tried an failed again and again to tear his eyes away from the erotic show that had taken place and Kai was on the verge of panting harshly, smugly congratulating himself for the dare.  
  
Pulling away almost reluctantly, Max and Rei continued their mindless circling, Max a more then healthy shade of scarlet and Rei not far behind.  
  
Taka cleard his throat after a moment and said haltingly, "Kai. Truth or Dare."  
  
"Dare." Said Kai evenly, he had a fairly good idea what was coming next and he was ready for it.  
  
"Suck Rei off."  
  
Rei didn't bother to shriek, he simply launched himself towards shore with a speed drigger would have been impressed with. Immediately however, a strong, heavy, impossibly fast thing was suddenly attached to him and Rei crashed face first into the shallows thinking that the shark he had prayed for earlier had shown up late. He was suddenly spluttering above water with his back pressed hard into the pebbles of the shallow water looking up at a very evil looking Kai.  
  
Before Rei could utter any sort of protest, Kai ducked his head and promptly swallowed Rei's length whole. The Neko jin could only give a brief scream and toss his head back as He felt himself completely swallowed and the tip of Kai's nose brush against his abdomen. Fighting off his gag reflexes, Kai slowly began to draw his head away, keeping a tight hold to Rei's hips, while his tongue traced slowly over Rei's cock while maintaining a steady suction, making the younger one groan and strain his hips so much it hurt. "Gods, Kai, oh fuck, lemme go!" Kai smirked and continued his slow accent up the teen's cock, drawing out the pleasure for an impossible amount of time.  
  
When he had worked up to the head, painfully flushed and leaking pre-cum, Kai evilly licked every drop off, feeling Rei jerk under him with each lick. "Gods Kai! Please! Let me go!" almost sobbing with frustration, Rei could only wish for more, as this impossibly talented tongue played on him, cruel with teasing. Kai took the head back into his mouth and suddenly Rei's hips were no longer under Kai's hold. Immediately he thrust up hard into Kai's hot, ready mouth, fuck, almost like.  
  
Rei screamed again as Kai lightly dragged his teeth over Rei's length, allowing the Neko jin to set his own pace as he dipped his head to follow suit. Purring, he allowed the vibrations to make Rei shudder and groan with the want for release. His hands roamed over the younger teens chest, then pulling his nails down again in paths of fire. Rei screamed again as he came arched deeply into Kai's mouth, his head tossed back in ecstasy. Kai swallowed it all, smirking again as he kept Rei's softening length in his mouth and letting the teen ride out the waves of the orgasm as long as possible.  
  
Rei came back to earth to find Kai smirking down at him, a trace of the black haired teens own cum on his lips. Kissing Rei softly, Rei tasted his own essence on Kai's tongue and suddenly became acutely aware of wondering how much of that incredible blowjob had only been a dare.  
  
Dizzy was still recoding the entire scene for Kenny, sitting silent on the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
Tra la la!!!! *prances*  
  
Holding up the wall, for those that don't know or who are not in high school yet, is a cool guys favorite hobby. He basically leans against a random set of lockers, looking like, or believing that they would fall, where it not for his support and the support of his friends. This provides a beastie inconvenience to people who want to get to there damn lockers.  
  
YAMI KAI!!!!!!! I couldn't resist. =P and if you don't know what a yami is, shame on you! A yami is basically the darker, kinkier, bolder part of someone. The word "yami" in Japanese means darkness, or dark.  
  
this officially chapter officially makes up for every time will ever hold back with a Lime. And it's my birthday today (Oct. 6) so be nice with the reviews!! ^o^ Sweet sixteen! ^_~ ya! G1 coming up!  
  
*hem*  
  
Also: stay tuned for the pairings for the lemons! And for Kai getting tied to a bed. ^-^;; hee hee. Damn I'm evil. Forgive me if you are reading Ryousama! Don't worry next chapter will be coming out V soon. ^-^;; thank you for your patience. 


	2. The Seme formally known as Takao

Chapter two

Alright! Another round of Beyblade citrus yummehness. Everyone ready? Do you have your privacy? Your Drool catching device? Your rabid desire for yaoi? Good. Alright. Here are the warnings. HEED ME!

Warning: contains bondage, Yaoi, graphic sex, uke Kai, seme Taka and may contain traces of non-con.

Ye be warned.

Yo ho ho. A writers life for me.

Fifteen Minuets later, Kenny shut his laptop with a decisive click, startling the other four boys who'd completely forgotten about him. The four of them had resumed their man-made whirlpool efforts in utter silence, lost in thought.

"Well now I think we should go," huffed Kenny, "after I've spent the last hour working on your blades, while you've been ignoring me. Great."

He stood with another huff and turned away, face in shadow and Dizzy under his arm.

"Aw chief! Come on!!" Taka called over guiltily.

"No! I work just as hard as you guys on this team and I'm ignored twice as much! Every time." Kenny huffed again and started walking towards the BMW, "I suppose I should tuck myself into the trunk again and bruise myself all over down a mountain road."

"Com'on chief! You know that we couldn't do this without you!" Rei stepped out of the water, dripping wet and still completely nude. The boy had no shame. He gambled towards Kenny but just got a towel in the face.

"Rei! Dry off and drive me home. And I am not going in the trunk again!!" The little genius stood with his hands emphatically on his hips, Dizzy still held under one arm.

Rei obligingly dried himself off, wrapping the damp towel silently around his waist as the other three boys came over and were obligingly hucked their towels from the car.

"You guys didn't even let me in on the truth or Dare game." Kenny turned away again and stood drooping sadly at the hinges.

"Aw common chief, you can give us two dares ok? Deal?" Max, always anxious to effect reconciliation, stepped in, towel sensually low over his hips, showing off his pale form, much to the joy of Rei.

"Really?" Kenny sounded a bit more hopeful.

"Sure Chief! Why not!" Taka hooked one arm around Kennys shoulder and turned him around to face the rest of the team.

Everyone agreed to this.

"so Kenny, what's our dare?" Max and Taka were sitting on the top of the tiny back seat, almost on the trunk, Kenny tucked in between them on the seat itself. Rei drove, and Kai got shotgun and was sitting smugly with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

Kenny was quiet a moment then said the last thing that anyone ever thought he would say, "Takao, fuck Kai."

Everyone was sitting in a kind of stunned silence until Max, blonde hair thoroughly windblown asked "Um, Kenny, did you just dare Taka to fuck Kai?"

"Yes. And you will do it because that was the deal."

"No. Way. In. Hell. Kenny." Kai had never sounded so dangerous.

After a moment, Rei spoke up smirking, "you can deal with being uke Kai, besides, it's just a dare!"

"Fuck you." Snapped Kai, "Taka, if you make any sort of move on me you will be missing a very valued bit of you anatomy."

"Oh you'll like Taka for that wouldn't you Kai!" Rei was only getting started, ""Missing" interesting way of saying it's going to be hard up your ass!"

"Fuck!" Kai snarled.

"Kai Taka!" Rei laughed, "fuck Kai Taka!!!"

"Rei, I am going to-" Rei's hand instantly shot out touching a point on Kai's neck, knocking him out cold. "All yours Takao."

After a shell shocked/smug/gleeful/unconscious ride home, Max tried and tried to persuaded Taka to carry out the dare like he had promised, aided by a stiff round of sake, pilfered from grandfather Ryu's secret stash. Kenny had disappeared. And Rei carried the still sleeping team captain indoors and began navigating to Taka's bedroom, the one they had assembled in this morning, before all this happened.

Gently laying the Hiwatari on the soft sheets, he quickly darted off, returning a moment later with a demonic grin and a coil of rope. Working fast, Rei bound Kai's hands together then above his head to the headboard.

"I always wondered how I was going to manage to make you the loser," he muttered gleefully, tugging a knot tight.

"Kon Rei. I am going to kill you."

"Ah! You're awake! Just in time! Kai, please don't hate me for this." Rei bounced up to straddle Kai's chest, grinning into the cold face of fury below him.

"I don't hate you, I am just going to kill you. Let me go."

"Wow, great job Rei! I didn't know you knew how to tie someone to a bed!" Max and Taka walked in, Max was beaming at Rei and Taka was glaring at him, blushing like mad.

Rei shrugged, ginning he climbed off the bed to stand before them, "Life skills, you pick them up as you go. Here Taka," Rei passed the boy a tube of KY lube and smirked as Takao blushed.

"Okay, Taka, you'll be screwing Kai tonight," Kenny entered, Dizzy strangely missing from his person, "Now the second dare."

Everyone grinned to find out the second one, it could not get worse; this would be sweet.

"Max, fuck Rei."

"WHAT!?!" Rei exploded as Taka burst out laughing and Max stood shell-shocked.

"Common Kon, you can deal with being uke," Kai mocked from his suddenly not nearly so hilarious position tied to Taka's bed.

Kenny stood with his hands on his hips, apparently glaring Rei, though, like always, you could never see his eyes, "you promised Rei, Max and Taka, hold him, you'll use your grandfathers room."

Kai laughed as Rei turned silently prepared to dart away when a very pissed off Daichi suddenly bounded in through a window landing in an undignified heap on top of Rei.

"What the hell is going on here?" Daichi asked as he neatly pinned a squirming Rei to the ground as he stared at Kai, glaring icy death back, tied to a bed and Max, directed by Taka, grabbed Rei's feet and Taka grabbed Rei's wrists, binding them with a spare length of rope.

"wow Daichi, great timing!" chirped Taka, grunting with the effort of tying a very strong Rei into submission.

"Well you see," said Kenny smugly, "Taka is fucking Kai and Max will be fucking Rei."

Daichi turned a remarkable shade of greeny white, then burst out laughing, "Kai and Rei are Uke's!!! Kai and Rei are uke's!!"

Both Kai and Rei began yelling at the red head until he left with a change of clothes, saying he was going to stay with Tanny (the girl who had kidnapped him earlier) to spare his innocents, which set Rei and Kai off shouting again.

Rei was eventually tied to the grandfather's massive bed, though it had been a terrific fight. Kenny disappeared and Max and Taka shook hands solemnly and each departed from the others company with grim looks of desperation on their faces.

Kai heard the door slide opened, admitting a block of light into the dark room before the door thumped shut again, Takao's figure standing with his back to the door, his expression unreadable in the gloom.

Without anything to say, Kai only snarled quietly, tugging at the rope around his wrists.

"Don't do that, you'll cut your wrists open!" the younger boy was suddenly at the side of the bed, holding Kai's wrists still with both hands.

"Then let me go," Kai snarled.

"I can't Kai," Taka flopped on to the side of the bed, leaning hard into his knees.

"This is more then a dare Taka, this is rape. Let. Me. Go!"

"I'm not going to rape you Kai, but you are going to listen to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Look Kai, I know that you like Rei, a lot," Taka spoke to his hands, dangling between his knees listlessly, "But that's how I feel about you."

Kai was at a loss for words. Taka? Loved him? No way.

But that kiss…..

"Look, I know that you don't love me, but….." Taka couldn't finish, only stare at his palms, calloused and scared from beybladeing and training.

Kai was silent for only a moment before his natural leadership instincts kicked in, "Taka, Kiss me."

Taka whipped around staring at Kai, "Wha?! Kai, you've lost it."

Kai glared up at Taka and clipped out his next words harshly, "prove to me that what your saying is true, not just words, talk is cheap Takao, and you talk to much. Kiss me."

Taka blinked for second then hesitated for another, then as Kai opened his mouth to snap at him again, and he lost control of his actions. He didn't care if he did rape Kai, he didn't care if the Hiwatari couldn't love him, all he wanted was this gorgeous phoenix to himself. Now.

Kai started when Taka was suddenly kissing him, hard and demanding, pure passion and pent up lust, the younger one's tongue darting suddenly past his lips to explore Kai's mouth with a reckless boldness Kai had only seen directed in a bey-battle.

Forcing Kai to respond, Taka brushed his tongue just lightly over the roof of Kai's mouth, making the older boy start and groan into Takao's mouth, suddenly noticing every nerve ending in his chest and neck where a tanned calloused hand gently stroked the trembling muscles, the other hand brushing the stele blue hair out of Kai's face.

/Oh gods, to fast. To good to stop,/ Taka couldn't control himself, not after hearing Kai moan like that. He broke the kiss, leaving both of them panting harshly, Kai's pupils were dilated slits in the thin light of the room, watching Taka's eyes with an unreal intensity, "Kai?" Taka could only gasp the name as he stared down into dark mahogany eyes and tried to recover a normal heart rate.

"Takao," Kai lifted his mouth to suddenly meet Taka's again, shocking both of them, surrendering his dominance, everything as he opened his mouth and allowed Takao to slip his tongue into the older one's mouth again, smiling softly into the kiss. He had to have something now, anything. Kai suddenly pulled back for only a moment, breathing hard, "Taka, fuck me, do it. I want you now."

Taka crushed their lips together again, desperate for this older teen, turned on beyond belief by his admission. Kai wanted him?!

He broke apart gasping, "Kai, you love Rei, I can't stop if I-"

"Takao," groaned Kai, tugging at the bindings around his wrist, "if not Rei, you. God Taka, now! I need you!!"

"But you're the seme type!" Taka closed his eyes briefly, not sure why he was arguing over this matter.

Kai tugged on his bindings again, snarling slightly, "Next time Taka."

Taka growled savagely and ran his hands through Kai's hair again, nibbling on the hollow in the center of Kai's throat, "Ok, but Kai, I'm going to make you scream." He grinned savagely and bit down hard on the side of Kai's shoulder, making the older teen groan, "and gasp." He sucked on the bite mark, marking him and making Kai hiss harshly. "And no matter what Kai, I'll make you love me." Deftly, Taka untied the knot on the side of the towel, and flicked the damp thing away, leaving Kai utterly naked and exposed to Taka's gaze.

Kai was built, with the sort of musculature that made every aspect of his body look strong and capable in any situation. It was _intoxicating_ to see such a beautifully aloof person laid open to Takao's every whim, completely helpless and under his control. Kai was begging for Taka to take him. God if this was only a dream, he was not waking up. Taka pulled the towel from around his hips and tossed it away.

Kai moaned as Takao began nibbling lower and lower across Kai's chest and abdomen, smiling gently as he gnawed and kissed the sweat across the older teens hard abs. Kai bit his lip as Taka's breath played over his hard cock, but he couldn't help a slight whisper as Takao paused.

"Taka…" Kai growled and meant to say more but Takao flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock. Taka smirked at the small noises Kai made whenever Taka touched him, kissing and nipping, brushing Kai with the tips of his fingers, moving his hand lightly along the stiff length.

"You sure Kai?" Taka wasn't quite sure why he needed confirmation so badly, but he didn't want to rape his teammate, even if he was hot, and helpless, and looking like the stuff wet dreams are made out of.

"Takao, take me, god," Kai shuddered as Taka stroked him, "Taka, just do it."

Taka got the tube of KY that Rei had handed to him and spread some over his fingers. "Kai, relax you body ok?"

Kai growled as Takao slid one finger inside him, "Damnit Taka, just do it you-" Kai broke off as Taka pressed against something inside him, making him scream.

Taka was panting as he slid his second and third fingers inside Kai, he covered his own cock in lube and pulled Kai's legs over his shoulders. "Kai?"

"Takao, just do it, fuck, I'm going to kill you if you don't," Kai shuddered, his bare chest shivering with sweat.

Takao guided his slick cock and tried to go slowly as he pushed himself into Kai's tight passage, trying not to scream. He paused when he was arched into the older boy to the hilt.

"Taka," gasped Kai, pulling as his wrists, "Move. Now."

Takao obliged, rocking his hips slowly and then faster as Kai's moans echoed his own. He began playing with Kai's cock, teasing him with light strokes and hard thrusts. Clawing as Kai's chest and biting his collarbone. Licking the sweat off his chest and pressing their bodies together.

"Takao," Kai felt nothing else but his desire to let Taka fuck him like this until he couldn't walk. Everything he felt came from this young teen thrusting into him.

Taka felt sweat run down from the back of his neck, under his hair. His pace grew rougher and more painful as his need to cum consumed him. Kai screamed as he came in Takaos hand, and tensing with his orgasm, caused Takao to lose himself. He shrieked once and stayed shivering and arched into Kai until the waves of the orgasm died away.

Both boys shivered and moaned as Takao slid himself out of Kai, gently pulling Kai's long legs off his shoulders. Taka flopped down beside his leader and they lay panting and trembling until their sweat cooled.

"Hey Kai?"

Kai didn't bother to open his eyes, "Takao?"

"Uh, were you serious about a next time?"

"Depends. When were you planning on untying me?"

Taka thought about this, drawing one finger through the semen on Kai's abs and bringing it to his mouth, "Not sure. Maybe in a while." He licked the cum off his finger and shifted to lick the rest of the creamy treat of Kai.

"Then you could probably pull off a next time," Kai shuddered as Takao's tongue dipped into his navel, "Although I'm going to kill you once you untie me."

Takao smile smugly against Kai's chest, "I think I could deal with that."

The two lay quietly for some time. Slight amazement at what they had just done dawning on them.

"Hey Kai?"

"Takao?"

"How do you think Max and Rei got on?"

And End Chapter Two

WOW. O.o I am SOOOO sorry that I didn't update sooner. I can't believe myself.

There you go. A Taka/Kai lemon. I'm going to hell. To HELL I tell you. Sorry if Seme Taka isn't your thing, drop me a line and I'll see about an epilogue or something where Taka is die hard uke or something.

Make requests of me! I dare you!

Seriously. I have no idea what to write. Eh heh. sweatdrop

Ok. Next chapter is the Max/Rei pairing. Look forward to it!

OMG! Applying to college and university in a few days! Eek! Wish me luck!


	3. The sweetness

TA DA!

And you all thought I had forgotten about you.

I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, I didn't think I was capable of writing Max this way for some time. I still feel like he's a little OOC. But not outside the realm of possibility I hope.

Warnings: SMUT. Two boys, having sex, I hope you all understand by now that this is a theme of some kind in this story. Also warnings for some bondage, little sap, and a seme Max. I honestly thought it couldn't be done.

Oh and Great Big Thank You to Max and Ray's Girl, because she e-mailed me and was like: "Post damnit." And so reminded me that I have a previous obligation to this ADORABLE pairing. Woot for her. She rocks.

Personal note: this pairing is SO SWEET. These two make me go a big rubbery one. X3 please enjoy.

* * *

Rei lay in the dark silent room, frantically working on the knots that bound his wrists. Why hadn't he paid more attention to his parents when they tried to teach him these useful things! Picking away at the knots, Rei wasn't sure whether to be terrified or relived that Max had been the one who he'd been paired with. On the one hand, Max was great; sunny, cheerful caring sweet Max. Sensible, loyal, smiling, innocent, determined little Maxie whom Rei trusted implicitly. Gentle, loving Max that Rei had always liked, had wanted for some time now. This was all good. But… 

But on the other hand, there was that look in Max's eyes that suggested, quite strongly, that Max wasn't as innocent as he usually looked.

"Uh Max?" Rei squirmed and wrenched at the knots, wishing that whoever had tied them hadn't been so damn good.

"Yeah Rei?"

Rei didn't like the way Max was looking at him right now. "Can you untie me?"

Max moved around to the side of the bed, sitting down on the edge. "I think Kenny would be disappointed in us." He whispered.

"Wha? Max, please don't... Kenny can deal, we both just tell him we fucked like bunnies. Look, Max, I really don't want this…" Or at least not this way, taken by the boy I've been seeing in my dreams, Rei thought.

"I won't rape you. But... do you love me Rei?" Max leant over him, his face was very close to him in the dark, his huge blue eyes fairly glowing.

Rei was dumbfounded. "Uh… what?"

"Do you love me like I love Takao?

Rei tensed with resentment. "Well, yeah. So if you don't like me can you just untie me and let me go?" Let me go to crawl into a small dark hole of rejection? Rei thought sullenly.

"I like you too Rei."

Processing. Processing. Rei blinked. "What?"

"Ya." Max was blushing in the low light. "I like Takao, and Kai, and you." Max brushed his soft, warm cheek against Rei's, nuzzling him softly. "I like you very much." he whispered.

Well that felt good. Rei pressed his face against Max's, the corners of their lips brushed lightly. Rei's jaw ached from the touch and he impatiently moved his mouth to cover Max's, Kissing him only briefly before Max suddenly pulled away. Smiling.

Max smiled as he looked down at him, and leant over him again, this time his tongue darted out and flicked along Rei's pointed ear, "Hey Rei, sorry and all, but we actually do have to fuck like little bunnies, we're being watched. Might as well please the crowd right?"

"What? Watched? Max what are-" He was cut off as Max kissed him. Rei forgot what he was trying to say as Max's tongue forced into his mouth. There was something about being kissed like that, tied down, head back, mouth open, that made Rei not think much about anything anymore. Max fought off Rei's tongue and darted around his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the role reversal. Finally he pulled away, smiling, breathing hard, flushed in the low light.

"Max…" Rei groaned, he wanted to touch Max so hard right now, the boy he had wanted for so long was _right there_ and Rei couldn't do anything but wait for him. He tugged against the knots again and shuddered when Max began stoking his hard abs. "Max…" Rei's groan turned into a hiss as Max undid the knot in Rei's towel and pulled it away.

Max paused and studied Rei's body, tracing the skin with his eyes then the tips of his fingers. Rei was toned and lean, his beautifully defined chest rose in quick gasps and he was stretched out so the line of his rib cage added definition to his already very nicely defined body. Max wasn't aware that he was biting his lip until he tasted blood. He hadn't thought that resisting the urge to actually fling himself on this beautiful boy would be so hard to resist.

Rei blushed at Max's half hungry, half bashful expression. "Like me?"

Blue eyes snapped to meet his gold ones. "Very much." Max leaned over him again, but hesitated just before kissing him.

"Hey, Max…" Rei's whisper brushed against Max's lips, sending shivers down their spines. "I wanna see you too…"

Max's lips twitched and he suddenly kissed Rei hard, and Rei tugged again on the knot around his wrists as he opened his mouth to Max, wishing his hands were free. He wanted to burry them in Max's hair to hold his head still while he kissed him so fucking hard.

When Max pulled away this time, he was panting as hard as Rei was. He undid the loose knot in his towle and tossed it aside. Rei allowed himself to give his undevided attention to the study of Max's pale body. Max wasn't buff like the others, but there was a lean, delicate musculature to his chest and limbs that made it nearly impossible to resist touching him. Especially when his pale skin was damp with sweat and his sweet, open face was flushed with pleasure.

Max blushed at Rei's happy scrutiny, he ran his hands down Rei's chest and sides, then stopped at his hips.

"Max…" Rei shifted his hips, trying to get Max to touch him without speaking.

"What do you want?" Max smiled through the semidarkness at him. His blue eye luminescent.

"Max…" Don't make me beg thought Rei, don't make me beg Max… Rei's fingers tugged on the knot again, his wrists straining.

"Rei. Tell me." Max kissed him lightly and pulled away even as Rei lifted his chin to deepen the kiss.

"Max…" there was agony in Rei's voice as he tugged at the knot and tried to touch Max.

"Tell me." Max drew designs in the junction between his hip and his thigh. "Rei…" Max whispered.

Rei gasped and threw his head back as Max began sucking at Rei's collar bone, moving up to latch onto his neck and sucking hard.

"Max… Please? I want you too…" he broke off with a groan as Max's pale hand ghosted up Rei's shaft and then gripping it harder slid back down. Rei's hips pushed into Max's hand, desperate for more. Max smiled against Rei's skin. He lay curled beside Rei now, sucking his neck and beating him off in a rhythm against his own heartbeat.

"Max…" Rei whispered, "Max, please, just fuck me Max. Do it now. Please, I want you, I've wanted you for so long. Please Max fuck me. please." The check that he usually kept on word and pleas and confessions was broken and he could stop until Max kissed him again, forcefully, desperate for more. Max straddled his chest with both hands fisted in Rei's hair.

"Rei, you sure?" Max rested his forehead against Rei's, and shuddered when Rei's Tongue lapped at his lips. "What can I use…?"

"There's another tube in the bedside table, that's where I got the one I gave to Takao came from." Rei gave a breathless laugh. "Takao's grandfather… who knew."

Max giggled as he retrieved the tube. "A promising sign for Taka then."

"Guess so… we'd better watch out."

"Mmm hm." Max pushed Rei's knees up, spreading him.

"Ahh… Skip that Max, just fuck me! You won't hurt me… Please, Max, just fuck me." Rei tossed his head as Max's bubblegum tongue flicked over his dick again and again like a popcicle. Max slid one slick finger in and out of Rei's opening before quickly spreading the lube over his own hard shaft, shuddering in pleasure.

Max was panting and flushed as he slowly slid himself into Rei'd opening. Rei forced himself to relax and watch Max's face. Finally, when he was fully thrust into Rei, Max shuddered and arched, his back stretched and taught with control.

Rei tugged frantically at the knot, Max was arched into him with his head thrown back, lips parted, he was irresistable. His delicate chest was heaving and his hands on each of Rei's knees trembled. Rei wanted so much to run his hands down Max's chest and stomach, slide his hands into that soft blond hair and pull him down and suck his face off.

"Rei," Mas whispered, sliding out and then pushing himself back in. "Rei!"

Rei finally had reached the bitter end of the rope that bound him. Breaking free of the knot, he reached up and ran his hands roughly down Max's chest and gripped his waist hard, pulling him deeper. Max gave a cry and his eyes flashed open. "Hey," he gasped, "you're not allowed to untie yourself."

"Tie me up again then." Rei whispered back, his hands were running over Max's chest and they both gasped as Max fell into a steady rhythm. Max was stroking Rei's abdomen and his cock as they both fought to have more of the other. Finally, Rei couldn't stand it. He reached up to cup the side of Max's face and then pulled him forwards, crushing their mouths together. He forced Max back suddenly, onto his back with Rei on top of him.

Rei sat up, impaling himself deeper onto Max's shaft as he straddled the smaller boy's hips. Both cried out and Max brushed his finger tips down Rei's chest and down his cock, looking up at him with huge wanting eyes. "Rei, your hair…" Rei understood, reaching up, he swiftly untied the wrap from his hair letting the silky black curtain flow around them. "Beautiful." Max whispered, stoking Rei hard as the older boy set the pace, riding him.

"You too…" Rei gasped, looking down at the pale body. Max's light hair was scattered across the sheets, his eyes half shut with pleasure and face flushed. His pace quickened and Max's pale hand began pumping him more roughly. Rei panted hard as he felt the orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach. He shuddered and screamed Max's name and came hard, Max right after him, screaming for Rei.

Rei gently pulled himself up and away from Max, then was pulled down as Max reached up with both arms and pulled the larger boy down on top of him, holding him close as they both shivered with afterglow. Rei stoked one hand through the damp blond hair, feeling Max's face pressing into his shoulder.

"Hey, Rei?"

"Yeah Max," Rei rolled off Max and then pulled him hard against his body, his black hair spread out around them. "What is it?"

"Can we stay like this?" Max was struggling to stay awake.

"Sure," Rei smiled softly, looking at Max's long dark lashes twitch against his cheeks. "We're all sticky though."

Max snorted with laughter. "I mean-"

"Yeah." Rei broke him off, "We can stay like this. For as long as you like."

Max smiled and sighed, snuggling closer to Rei.

After a few minutes another thought occurred to him. "Hey Max?"

"Mm?"

"What do you think happened to Kai and Takao."

"I'm sure we'll find the video at some time or another." Said Max sleepily.

Processing. Proces-Rei's mind ground to a halt. "So when you said watched you meant…." Rei was suddenly horror stricken.

"Yeah. Kenny probably taped us and Kai and Takao." Max snickered, his eyes still shut. "He doesn't know I know though. So we'll be able to get vengeance. Very shortly." Max snickered darkly. Not so innocent little Max.

Rei sighed fretfully, and then fell into a soft sleep, with Max warm in his arms.

* * *

I hope that was everything you thought it would be in the best possible way. I think it's credible that Rei knows as much about untying knots as he does about tying them… right? eh heh...! 

love this pairing. Both of these pairings are lovely actually. X3

Thank you very much for reading, or as the bag I carried my rental movies home in said: "ThankyouThankyouThankyou Have a nice day"

XD

Love you all, and please review. X3


End file.
